Sweet Surrender
by Shadow of Blue
Summary: Draco makes his through the darkest parts of Hogwarts at night to see a certain person. Rated M. Contains slash and sex. Don't like, don't read. Simple.


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Harry Potter and everything that goes with it does not belong to me and never will. But I do enjoy placing the characters in my sandbox and have them play nice.

* * *

Warning: Story contains sex. Explicit sex. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

A/N: I didn't write this alone. Moony3003, a friend and fellow author on this very site, wrote this with me.

* * *

Sweet Surrender

The floor of the stone corridor was frozen against his bare feet as he soundlessly tip-toed along the winding passageway, heading back to the vicinity of their classroom, his office, his chambers . . .

The dank moist air enveloped him in a frigid mist of darkness making him shiver and prickle, the rough-hewn slate slippery against the soft pads of his feet. A sudden draft of chill air teased about his shoulders setting his teeth to chattering. He hugged himself tightly for warmth, dressed only in his thin white silken nightshirt that left little to the imagination. He was freezing, but he knew his current discomfort would be well worth the inconvenience once he was in his warm arms again.

There was no light down here in the depths at this time of night, but he had often treaded through these halls during the latest hours after some mischief or another. Filch dared not stray here, as this was Snape's domain, Snape's dungeons deep beneath the dredges of the lake.

He recalled running for the dungeon entrance tripping down the steps two at a time, with Filch hot on his trail. Falling haphazardly against the darkest shadows of the wall, he felt the weakened Invisibility spell began to waver as his bangs blinked in and out of view, only to turn fearfully staring wide-eyed up at the man standing rigid on the uppermost stair, the whites of his eyes flittering rapidly from one wall to the next, as Mrs. Norris wound between his feet.

"Let Snape take care of his riffraff then," he'd sniffed disdainfully glaring down into the utter darkness before turning his back surreptitiously. "Come on, Mrs. Norris. Let's fetch you some milk, hmm?" He remember clapping his hands over his mouth as giggles threatened to escape his throat, forever grateful for Filch's inherent dread of the dark professor as the spell he'd cast glimmered briefly then completely wore off.

Yes, only Draco dared walk his lair at night. A tremor ran along the base of Draco's spine as he pulled his collar high about his neck to draw out the chill . . . a quiver that spoke of longing, of deep desire that surged within his veins keeping him just warm enough to urge him onward. His heart beat more quickly within his narrow chest, as he drew deeper breaths only to exhale them once again in a cloud of icy fog.

Running his hand along the slick walls to make sure he didn't stray too far away from their guidance he continued. A dim point of light blinked forth into view in the distance as he rounded the next a bend . . .

A light? He thought idly. Was he yet to make his rounds then . . . or was he expecting company? A heady thrill exploded below his waistline sending delightful ripples throughout his body as blood flowed into his groin, making him half-hard under his silken cover.

Expecting . . . me?

He had to restrain himself from running those last few feet across the dark expanse, the reddened embers of the solitary torch struggling to remain alight, the wall behind sooty with its futile efforts. His stomach was aflutter, excitement pouring through his veins like wine intoxicating his very senses.

He tripped, stumbling towards his foreboding door drunk on desire only to fall bodily against the heavy oaken beams braced together with unyielding iron. He ran his frosted fingertips along the dark stained grain languidly as he eyed the knob half-expecting, half-hoping that it'd open for him without his asking . . . Foolish, he thought idly and smiled.

"Severus . . . ?" He breathed, tendrils of misty breath weaving about his face and hair. He knew he'd hear.

"Enter . . ." came the resonant reply, rich and sombre. Draco's heart stopped for one single moment, overcome by the sheer joy of being allowed access to the glory of his presence after hours. For a quiet doubt had crept upon him, as he tossed and turned in his bed, that he wouldn't want this, for he'd made the rules very clear, very precise by the end of summer. . . but he couldn't sleep, could barely eat . . . for the man encompassed his every thought upon their return, his every dream: his long skilled fingers as he rolled a vial between forefinger and thumb, his wayward ebony locks curling about his cheek, his jet voids that sparkled only when they caught his gaze. He sighed heavily and threw his weight against the iron-banded door which opened on silent hinges admitting him hesitant entrance.

"Draco . . ."

Draco all but fell inside, catching himself awkwardly as he timidly stepped forward.

"Yes, Professor?" he queried hopeful.

"Are you quite aware of the hour?"

He was seated at his writing table at the far end of the room and didn't look up as Draco continued his silent barefoot trek inside. Draco stared gape-mouthed at his hunched form as his hand skittered across a piece of parchment, a dark quill tight in his grasp as he scratched out his words across the surface. He paused a moment only to dip his nib, never looking up. Draco remained several feet away and paused, waiting.

"I am . . ." he answered breath hitching before he blew out his name like a gentle kiss, "Severus."

At that, the dark man looked up. He was dressed in his long nightrobe, black as ever, the loose collar at his chest showing more than he dared to by day, buttons gleaming in the glow of the single candle alight upon his desk.

"Was I expected?" the boy continued boldly.

He lifted his eyes meeting Draco's open stare in a contest of wills as a wave of still quiet fell between them, covering them, surrounding them. Severus's onyx orbs flashed the reflection of the lone flame as he gazed upon his young charge dressed much too inappropriately for mid-winter.

"Perhaps . . ." he muttered and returned his attentions to the parchment before him. He finished the line he was working at, the soft scrape of metal on paper suddenly loud to Draco's ears. He stepped forward, his hips swaying indecently.

"It appears as though you've already made your rounds," he noted, as his eyes roved over Severus's body, taking him all in with one sweeping look.

"I should think that should be blindingly obvious, Mr. Malfoy, considering my current state of dress . . . "

"Or undress," Draco whispered brazenly. Severus made a point to ignore this lewd comment, continuing as though he had not heard.

". . . though I cannot say the same of yours . . . You must be freezing."

Draco stepped closer, resting a daring hand on the edge of his desk. He was tired of the deception, the daily lies they both had to immerse themselves while term was in session.

"Not really . . . thoughts of you kept me warm enough."

A snap . . . a blotch of ink spilled forth, spreading outwards like a hungry panther, swallowing his words with black. Severus stared down at the ink narrowing his eyes in indignation. Throwing the pen down in disgust he swooped upwards, and stepped forth, causing Draco to stumble in retreat.

"Why exactly..." he drawled with a sneer. "...are you here?"

He was so much taller still, Draco noted as he stared wide-eyed up at his looming lover, his dark curtains of hair hiding all but the brilliance of his eyes as he studied the young man with a blended whirl of annoyance and arousal.

"I think my purpose should be just as 'blindingly obvious' . . . Professor," Draco goaded the duel between fear and hope causing his brow to quiver as he strove to sustain his leer, steel against flint. Only a tremble at his defiant chin gave away his difficulty. He still cowered under Severus's dangerous glare, trembling in his power as sparks between them flew.

"Indeed . . ." Severus breathed, as he leaned closer. Draco tilted his head as he let his lids flutter shut, hoping—no expecting—a kiss. He puckered slightly and leaned forward, but his feverish lips met only air as Severus spun upon his heel and returned to his desk his nightrobe billowing about him, swooping down in irritation to rummage in a drawer for another quill.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he scowled petulantly at Snape's lowered head.

"I missed you!" He shouted to his part, his words saturated with ill-contained need. "I wished to see you!"

"Humph," Snape snorted derisively. "You see me every day, Malfoy. There was a slight pause in Severus' words. "Sometimes, even, if you are particularly fortunate, you have the absolute pleasure of seeing me twice," he added sardonically.

Draco rushed forward, balancing himself upon the desk as he stilled Severus's search with a trembling hand.

"It's not enough, Severus . . . never enough!"

Severus tensed under Draco's sultry touch; a faint flush blooming at his cheek that he prayed was hidden to Draco's mercurial sights in the darkness of his bedchamber. He didn't lift his eyes from the child's grip, watching Draco's milk-white fingers wrapped around his black-swathed wrist. Errant strands of hair hid his eyes from Draco's view. Heat crept to his loins, stirring him.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear," he muttered barely audible. "We cannot _do_ this!"

Draco coiled his fingers more tightly, as indignation framed his brows. Severus's pulse quickened.

"_Not here_!" He bellowed, raising his livid gaze to drive angry daggers into Draco's silver pools. With that he swiped his arm away from Draco's hold and turned his back to the dumbstruck boy, his youthful face pinched in sadness. Severus was shaking with wrath and fury but mostly in frustration that his interest was peaked.

He wanted so much more . . . and here the boy was, offering just that, led here by his own need, his own longings. And it was cold . . . oh so cold here, alone in his subterranean chambers, night after night with vivid imagery of their summer lusts slithering about his head causing him to awake in abject horror to sweat soaked sheets and a persistent yearning that could never seem to be sated.

His hands were clenched into fists at the side of his trailing garb.

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes thinking himself rejected.

"You do you love me, Severus, don't you?" He gulped, droplets of salty brine burning his lids to run unhindered down his pale cheeks. Let him see me cry—how much he means to me. I don't care if it only brings him back. His indignant musings encouraged, driving him onwards.

Severus stared abjectly at the slick mortared wall before him and sighed. He closed his lids slowly in resignation.

"Of course I do, you impossible boy," he whispered. "How could I not?"

Draco ran forward and threw himself upon his lover's back clutching him tightly about his waist. Severus pried himself away to turn to the young man face-to-face, loosening his desperate hold to brace his slender ink-stained hands upon Draco's cheeks.

"I shall find my soul cast into the deepest abyss of Hell for this," he demurred; his eyes suddenly hungry as they delved into Draco's glossy portals, flitted across his lovely face.

"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make heaven of Hell, and a hell of Heaven," Draco muttered huskily, giving into the gentle man's touch.

Severus smiled sheepishly at his young lover's words.

"Ah, Milton . . . I was wondering where my copy of Paradise Lost had disappeared to . . ." Severus's dark eyes didn't leave Draco's brilliant ones.

Draco stepped closer to the dark-haired man trying his hardest to look deceptively innocent as his lover raked his ink-stained fingers through his platinum tresses until he was holding his tilted head as the boy stared adoringly up at him.

"It seemed interesting, for a Muggle book, so I merely borrowed it for a bit of reading; I didn't think you'd mind . . ." he confessed never breaking their gaze.

"Mind? Hardly," Snape purred, inhaling the pale boy's exhilarating scent as he dared to tread ever closer, pulling his body gently to his.

He darted forward as Draco tipped himself further upwards so eager was he to capture the older man's mouth with his own, their lips crashing together in heated passion. He could wait no longer. A moan of pleasure escaped his throat as Draco's breath was stolen, the brutal kiss becoming tender, as Severus's tongue glided over his cherubic lips, pink and succulent under his thinner, angular ones. He wished to map every line of Draco's mouth, the feel of his teeth and tongue sliding against his own. He hissed his pleasure as Draco's mouth opened, allowing his seeking tongue entrance. Severus threaded his fingers eagerly through Draco's platinum hair, scraping his tips against the boy's scalp. He was filled with his young scent redolent of ripe vanilla, cold nights and mingled lust. Their bodies pressed together, Draco held aloft on the tips of his toes, he allowed himself to be taken, his slender arms wrapped about his lover's chest, their mouths kneading over each others in pure rapture.

Severus parted his lips with a gasp tilting his head backwards away from the boy's wet mouth and heady aroma.

"I am forsaken . . ." he whispered, as he gazed down into Draco's brilliant eyes.

"No, you are simply loved!" Draco laughed, his demeanour suddenly calm and at ease now that he was here, where he most wanted to be, in the arms of the man who shared his deepest affections.

"Besides," he sighed. "Despite all of his pretty words, the truth still remains: the notion of "heaven" and "hell" is merely a Muggle delusions . . . We Wizards surely know better."

Severus simply quirked his lip in a diminutive grin as he leered down at the pale boy in his arms. Ah, the usual Malfoy conceit. Better judgment quickly returned with a vengeance, however, as he was suddenly made quite aware of the persistent ache at his groin, and the mirrored hardness at his hip.

He pulled away floundering inwardly cursing his lack of control. Steadying himself, he pulled at his nightshirt futilely, standing as stern and unapproachable as ever as he towered over his student.

"Whatever the case may be, I must insist. . ." he began forming the sentence carefully on his tongue, afraid his thoughts would betray his words.

"'Insist' nothing!" Draco persisted rushing forth to press his body, his swollen shaft tightly against Severus's body. "Take me, Severus . . . please!"

Severus stood rigid his eyes wide and uncertain. He was afraid; he could feel the cold sweat forming on his brow. They could be caught . . . he'd be sacked or worse, sent to Azkaban, castrated . . . all the horrors pelted through his mind. His heart beat an errant tattoo in his chest. He gulped quietly at the lump growing in his throat.

But there was nothing more he wanted more right now than this boy squirming in his lap. He closed his eyes, enraptured by the delightful sensations crawling over his loins as Draco pressed his cock to his. It was all he could do to simply focus and breathe.

Freeing an arm from the lovely tangle of wriggling boy thrashing against him wickedly, he searched with scrambling fingers for his wand upon the mottled surface of his desk. Draco rubbed against him incessantly, moaning, pleading him to submit, to give in to this reckless craving.

He gripped the ebony wood tightly within his fingers once they'd found what they'd sought.

Darting the length forward, he cast the aperture to his rooms sealed with a dark spell of supplication and surrender. Draco whipped about watching as the black spell whisked across the room to splatter against the old wood with sparks of silver. He turned back to his lover to find him smiling rather fiendishly as he carefully placed his weapon back down.

"I suppose . . . I must concede the point," he hummed.

"Well played," Draco murmured

Severus's grin widened slightly before he dove forward for another kiss from those honeyed lips. Draco huffed a lusty laugh as he rose up to meet those deadly angles, reaching about his dark head to clutch fistfuls of glossy hair. Gasping for air he broke the kiss first, shifting backward coyly, lifting his fingers to his topmost buttons.

At a sudden loss, Severus stood there absently entranced watching as the boy slowly unbuttoned first one set, then the next, watching as those deft fingers worked so diligently, so smooth and soft. A small growl of pleasure escaped his throat as he strode forward to pull the clinging fabric from the boy's shoulders as the tip of Draco's finger released the final clasp.

"Beautiful," he murmured as Draco gazed dazedly up into his dark glittering eyes, his own glazed over with a veil of lust.

The thin fabric drifted to the floor revealing pale young pliant flesh begging for his perusal, his caress. He was lithe, lean and long, his small chest tight with small pink buds rapt for attention, tantalizing nubs beckoning to be touched. His abdomen smooth and slightly muscled, to ripple tantalizingly at the divot of his navel. Below evidence of his youthful vigour stood rigid, thin and pink and oh so willing, jutting forth from his young body to pierce Severus's soul with the dark promise of unmatched pleasure. Severus felt his gaze linger there, at the rounded tip, moist with his longing, pushing eagerly through the curved skin at the top. He blushed furiously, his own swollen cock further tenting own garment. The boy's body wasn't new to him, yet every time he was blessed with his unveiling, Draco's beauty befell him as though it was the first. He didn't deserve this lovely gift, how could one such as he acquire such an angel. Draco watched his lover's midnight leer straying over his body and revelled in his worship. The boy had long known he was beautiful, but he didn't know it truly until he saw the knowledge revealed to him in Severus's eyes.

"Come . . ." Severus purred as he stepped past his naked body to grip the boy's thin wrist leading him to the fire. The hearth sported naught but glowing embers now, threatening to extinguish at any moment. Only the small intermittent crackles spoke of the flame's continued life. The orange glow cast eerie shadows on the myriad furniture surrounding the mantle. Severus's favourite wing-backed chair nearest, arranged next to a smaller though comfortably cushioned seat reserved for the few guests that should chance the perilous journey to his chambers. A worn chaise faced the pair to observe all from across the expanse.

What remained of the firelight softened the lines in Severus's careworn face as a strange calm befell him. He was never so comfortable in his life as he was in Draco's presence, basking in his pale sweetness, as ridiculous as that might seem. The improbability only matched by the boy's unyielding affections, old and ugly as he was, acquainted with the Malfoy family since before the boy's birth. It was absurd. And what was more; he loved the dear boy unwaveringly and would do anything . . . anything for him . . .

They paused before the grate, Severus turning to face the boy, who he'd seen grow from an infant into the young man that stood before him.

"My angel," he breathed as he caressed his cheek. His soft touch was warm against the downy flesh of Draco's cheek. Draco sighed happily and took his other hand in his. Severus stepped back, lowering himself comfortably into the armless chair, watching Draco beam down upon him from hooded lids as their hands fell away.

"Are you prepared," he queried quietly, ashamedly perhaps, to ask such a question.

"Of course. . ." Draco responded, his voice a lusty rumble.

"A Wizard must always be prepared."

Severus smiled up at him. He always looked years younger when he smiled, Draco thought, more his rightful age. He wished he'd smile more. Draco reflected that smile, a flash of brilliant white. Severus deftly unbuttoned the clasps nearest his groin, revealing his swelling manhood, reddened, veined, and eager as the long edges of his nightrobe fell loosely about his ankles.

Most would say he wasn't much to look at but Draco found him more than enough.

Perfect.

Draco gasped at the sight, enraptured by the glistening moisture at the rounded tip and felt his own jerk and grow unbearably harder, the hot skin practically flush against his flat stomach.

Ah, youth, Severus mused to himself and smirked at his lover's reaction.

"Sit," Severus growled, his tone commanding, threatening to crack uncharacteristically in his insistence. There was no going back now, he knew, beyond doubt; these forbidden trysts deep in the bowels of Hogwart's would continue, grow in frequency and intensity until they should be revealed to someone, somehow, now that he'd made this one allowance. To hide this would take all his strength and he had so little left to give. His own cock twitched in anticipation despite his doubts, his fear of being discovered. After all, wasn't that part of the game? He was skilled in the art of manipulation and deception . . . Perhaps . . . perhaps he could keep their secret quiet . . . hushed, hidden, and shared only between them.

Draco grinned impishly down from his swath of creamy locks; he would take his time; allow them the chance to thoroughly enjoy this forbidden rendezvous. He strode forward hips swinging and made to straddle his lover's lap but pulled back as Severus reached out for him.

"Just . . . _how_ . . ." he accentuated, "would you like me to sit, Professor? Hmm?" He pushed the errant strands of hair back behind his ear as he circled before his lover idly.

Severus's empty arms fell uselessly as he leaned forward making ready to grapple him if need be.

Insolent brat, such a tease as ever, Severus mused, gracing Draco with a dangerous glare before his lips curled into an incredulous grin, as he stiffened to rise.

Pausing square in front of him, Draco leaned forward slightly. Severus rocked backwards in his seat in expectation as Draco's finger glided along the length of his professor's leg wandering tip just brushing the head of his lover's aching cock as he drew away once more. Severus snapped his lids shut at the tentative contact, as he threw his head back hissing in delight.

"You wish to play, do you?" he groaned lifting his head to glare at his young lover, annoyance and enticement dripping from his lips. Draco danced forward, twirling to reveal the pert mounds of flesh at his backside for Severus's pleasure, as he squeezed, tightened his flesh to reveal pretty dimples at his hips. Severus pulsed unintentionally, as the muscles at his groin tightening in response, his knees splaying a bit wider.

"You've already won. Would you have me prostrate at your feet?" Severus growled with mock annoyance, as he gripped the edge of his seat under white knuckles.

Draco laughed, a tinkling murmur as he arched his neck driving the man forward into madness.

"I think you know I would," he sighed turning back around to strut forward, eyes viciously cloying under heavy lids. He's an utter temptress. Severus's mind threw forth as his eyes narrowed at his wanton display. He could take no more of this, not when his cock ached so for release deep within his lover's tight heat. He shivered at the thought.

"Sit upon my lap facing forward . . . _Now_!" He spluttered tongue slipping off the words awkwardly in his evident distress, thrusting upwards into empty air for want of friction. "Or I'll change my mind . . ." he added, words hissing from his lips from gritted teeth.

Draco laughed again.

"An empty threat surely, but I shall obey. I am a 'good boy', after all . . . Am I not, Severus?

"Good at driving one mad . . . yes . . ." Severus retorted, "I'm quite afraid you are."

The gall of his lover almost made him smile despite his haste. He didn't know how long they had. Would never know . . . he was so afraid, so afraid to fall . . . one slip and the boy would be gone from his grasp forever, this delicate boy, this deviant child. To succumb was foolish, he knew . . . already they were playing a dangerous game, now to do this? To fuck under their very noses? He was pushing his luck, he knew not how far . . .

Draco smiled, his lips matching the curl that graced Severus's more often than not, as he made a show of turning, of straddling his thighs as Severus asked, lifting himself backwards once his legs were braced tightly under Severus's knees. The position was difficult but manageable, Severus supported the boy's slight weight on his chest as he worked his way back. Tentatively, he reached one careful finger up to press into the boy's willing hole, stretching his moist circle with one probing finger, then two. Draco moaned as the digits thrust into and scissored him, pressed upon that delightful bundle of nerves deep within as a gentle hand on his hip helped position him slowly, carefully to hover just above his lover's throbbing prick. Draco strained, panting, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his lover's fingers withdraw, as two hands planted themselves about his hips, to guide his body downwards, to impale his slick opening on Severus's yearning cock.

Careful, Severus thought, controlling the urge to bury himself to the hilt within his lover's tightness with one furtive thrust. Draco stretched his arms curling them back as his fingers found purchase to dig into Severus's shoulders as he was slowly filled with his lover's pulsing cock. He cried out as the blunt head touched upon his inner pleasure, causing Severus to moan loudly in response. Annoyed for losing control of himself so easily, he quickly quelled the repugnant sound by burying his lips against his lover's neck.

"Now. . . move . . ." he gasped into Draco's throat, darting out his hot tongue to taste his lover's pale neck.

Draco obeyed, rocking his hips in lazy circles with just enough force to make Severus stifle another moan of pleasure. He lifted two fingers to Draco's mouth as the other teased a tightened bud upon his chest, slipping the insistent tips against their plump silk. Draco parted his swollen lips taking their length in hungrily sucking, licking the slender flesh, moisture bright upon the flushed skin. Severus bit his lip on another lusty moan quelling it before it escaped his mouth.

"Don't . . ." the boy sighed as Severus's fingers left his wet heat to glide along his throat. " . . . I want to hear you . . ."

Severus laughed against the cusp of his ear, teasing the lobe with his lip, his tongue.

"As you wish . . ."

With that he gave a heave of his hips, thrusting the last inch of his pulsating cock into Draco's body. Draco screamed out in sweet surprise as the tip hit home. Again and again, their bodies rocked, moulded together as if they were one. Severus roamed his hands up and down his lover's body, coming to rest at his balls as he cupped them, fondled him, pushing one finger against the crease as he gently caressed his scrotum. The other drifted upwards his questing fingers seeking solace wound tightly about the boy's weeping cock, stroking the length of his shaft deftly.

"I . . ." Draco struggled for speech under his lover's skilled fingers. "I wish to come on your cock . . . alone . . ." he gasped as his lover's deft fingers pulled the remaining sheath of skin over the dripping head back enticingly.

"Really?" Severus whispered at the coil of his ear as he sucked the flesh, massaging his lobe with his tongue, a stray lock of his liquorice hair, snaking down against his cheek. "But I so long to _touch_ you Draco . . . _feel_ you . . ."

"Then hold me steady . . . when I come," Draco said, tilting his head to meet his lover's gaze. Severus met those shining orbs heated with love and desire and ravished his waiting lips. His hands shifted to Draco's thighs complying with his wishes, aiding to support him as his legs squeezed more tightly about Severus's thighs, his toes toying with his calves as they curled reflexively under the fabric of his open robes, as he rolled his hips back forcibly against his lover's body. Severus revelled in the flexibility of his young lover, no doubt do to his intense practice for Quidditch. He parted his own thighs a bit wider, gasping as he slipped incredibly more into the tight heat clenching his cock, felt the cusp of Draco's buttocks press up against his balls.

Draco's movements grew more pointed, as they increased their rhythm, hoisting himself up and down with the arches of his feet against Severus's calves for leverage. They seemed joined in an impossible union. This wasn't meant to last, Severus mused and buried his face in the sweet hair of his young lover as water threatened to bloom upon his lids. Severus met his pivots with equal thrusts, as best he could hampered by the boy's weight, afraid their combined efforts would cause the chair to tip. He positioned upward as Draco plunged back, heated moans escaping their lips as both quickened their pace and force. The madness was building, building to an incredible finish, the surge building within them to an improbable degree threatening to break free in ecstatic release at any moment.

"Severus!" Draco cried, arching himself back against his lover with frenzied movement. Severus grabbed hold of his young lover's prick holding him as he felt the climax spasm forth,

He was coming, coming, gushing down over his convulsing cock, his dewy fluids seeping out over his glands to dribble over Severus's curled fingers, his thighs, his robes . . .

Oh, Merlin, he was exquisite in his rapture.

Severus spiralled upwards as his own sweet oblivion broke forth, emptying himself with such intensity, such unbridled euphoria he thought he should faint. He found himself arching up into his young lover, inside him as the remainders of Draco's essence ran down his crease, oozing over his own pucker.

"Draco . . . oh, Draco . . . Draco, Draco . . ." he heard his own voice stifled through the walls of elation, the voice of a stranger, a tone unknown to him gracing the edges as the boy's name fell unhindered from his lips. The swell felt like it would never end, but he knew it must as he collapsed back upon the cushions gasping for breath, as Draco's weight fell heavy upon his.

"Draco . . . oh, Merlin, Draco . . ." he kept muttering, his eyes shut tight as he rode out the diminishing undulations of their pleasure. Draco sighed pleasantly and relaxed, leaning back to rest his head upon Severus's cheek their lips meeting in quiet contentment, exhausted from their mingled exertions.

"I love you . . . Severus . . . " the boy uttered his name like a prayer upon his lips as both struggled for breath. Severus could feel the words; feel them as much as hear them.

"Will you love me always?"

Severus kept his eyes closed lest he should open them to find all had merely been a dream. A wave of absolute calm and contentment spread within him filling his being with serenity he had never hoped to know again. He was . . . loved.

Hesitantly he opened his lids. Yes, he was still there, his beautiful angel, wrapped within his arms . . . he was real, and he was loved . . . at long last he'd found requited love . . . shared.

Unconditional . . .

He glanced down into the beautiful silver eyes of his salvation as the boy gazed lovingly back at him, waiting patiently for his reassurance.

Severus pressed his cheek against his young lover's platinum tresses and smiled.

"Not always, Draco . . ." he sighed. "Forever."


End file.
